1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to pool and pond vacuum cleaners. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable self-contained, battery operated vacuum unit which is attachable by a hose to an underwater vacuum head for cleaning the floor of a swimming pool, a pond, a fish tank, or the like. The unit may also be used as a portable liquid filter to remove particulate matter from any liquid.
2. State of the Art
Modern swimming pools have very elaborate filter systems. Pool vacuum cleaners generally consists of a vacuum head coupled to a long pole and to a hose which must be connected to the pool filter. Once connected to the pool filter, it is often necessary to manually change the settings of several valves in order to put the filter in the correct mode to operate the vacuum cleaner.
Ponds often do not have filters. However, it may be desirable to clean the floor of an artificial pond. Similarly, it is desirable to clean the floor of a commercial fish (holding) tank.